elsewhereworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Non-Man
"The Non-Man" is a radio play by J.P. Leck and is the twenty-fourth installment (twenty-fourth, chronologically) in his Endless Elsewhere multimedia meta-narrative. It is the ninth Endless Elsewhere radio play. It was announced on social media on September 23, 2018. It premiered on a local Indianapolis radio station on October 31, 2018. Synopsis Years after encountering a dangerous creature, Circle City real estate agent Margo Fletcher seeks the aid of another who's encountered it to help her dispose of the beast once and for all. Plot Summary Coming soon! Post-Credits Violet confronts Ray Kadera at WNTS radio station in order to get some answers to long-unanswered questions. While there, Kadera re-directs her attentions to the Non-Man, who Kadera confirms has already killed both Fletcher and both Brian and Kaitlin Pollydore. Emily, however, is still at large. Characters * Margo Fletcher - a real estate agent whose lone encounter with the Non-Man has left her increasingly paranoid. ** Margo is portrayed by 'Stephanie Dumas.'' * '''Emily - a barista whose prior encounter with the Non-Man has put her on Margo's radar... and maybe that of the monster itself. ** Emily is voiced by 'Lycia Taylor.'' * '''Carolyn Pelfrey - a barista who works with Emily, trying in vain to go unnoticed by those around her. ** Carolyn is voiced by 'Julia Leslie.'' * '''The Non-Man - a cold, vengeful creature who uses telepathy to alter his shape in order to evade detection in public. ** The Non-Man is voiced by 'J.P. Leck' in an uncredited role. ** The Last Gentleman - a form taken by the Non-Man. *** The Last Gentleman is voiced by '''David Dumas'.'' ** The Little Girl - a form taken by the Non-Man. *** The Little Girl is voiced by '''Liberty Leck'.'' * Violet - a novelty who has been shirking her responsibilities while tracking a lost friend. ** Violet is voiced by 'Mindy Wesson.'' * '''Ray Kadera - a retiring radio DJ and host of Circle City Supernatural; he has taken ill and is nearing the end of his time protecting Circle City. ** Kadera is voiced by 'Timothy Renshaw.'' Referenced Characters * '''The Collector - Margo references "an archivist" who published some of Tetrick's letters. * Howard Tetrick - a soldier in WW2 whose encounter with the Non-Man is recounted by Margo to Emily. * Brian and Kaitlin Pollydore - a pair of married journalists who Margo seeks to warn about the Non-Man. They are later mentioned by Kadera as victims of the Non-Man. * Rex Benton - both Kadera and Violet reference the late novelty in their post-credit conversation. * Ryan Tolliver - Violet mentions the former groundskeeper's kidnapping in her conversation with Kadera. * Laney - Violet mentions one of the previous bookbearers while talking with Kadera. * Bailey Burke '''- Violet mentions having heard Bailey's call to ''Circle City Supernatural ''describing the water tower. Locations * '''Cafe - a Circle City coffee shop which serves as the workplace of both Emily and Carolyn Pelfrey. * an unnamed, abandoned auto shop where Margo plans to enact her plot against the Non-Man. * Pollydore House - a colonial house of Granger Ave. with the keys hidden in a fake rock outside. * Benton House - Margo mentions seeing a space where a book had been while selling the Benton House. * WNTS radio station - Violet visits Kadera at his place of employ Artifacts * The Strangely Undying - the manuscript for The Strangely Undying is found at the Pollydore's house. * The Merely Mortal - alongside The Strangely Undying, the manuscript for The Merely Mortal is also found at the Pollydore's house, meaning that the Collector was true to his word that he would mail it on to them. References "The Non-Man" contains references to the following Endless Elsewhere stories: * "The Infernaleers" ** In conversation with Kadera, Violet references both Rex Benton's recording and the woman he met while making it. * "The Pollydores" ** Margo recounts the events of "The Pollydores" while recounting the history of the Non-Man. She also catches us up on where they ended up after that story. * "The Supernatural City" ** In their initial conversation, Margo and Emily discuss Emily's call to Circle City Supernatural the previous Halloween. Emily even shows Margo the cellphone photo she mentions on the show. ** Ray Kadera references the same call, along with the call made by Violet and the one by Bailey describing the water tower. * "The Invoked" ** Violet references Ryan's kidnapping at the hands of the Gãrgolas while talking with Kadera. * The Devil Doll ** In The Devil Doll, Carolyn Pelfrey mentions working at a coffee shop where she was discovered by a coworker named Emily. In this story, we see Carolyn working at said coffee shop and almost being recognized by Margo. * In addition to these stories, Margo also seems to reference an as-yet-unpublished story that predates "The Infernaleers" detailing Howard Tetrick's encounter with the Non-Man during WWII. Links * "The Non-Man" on SoundCloud